warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vauban (Warframe)/@comment-188.238.44.189-20130803193601/@comment-65.27.201.244-20130803203940
I personally love all of them but it depends on your playstyle. Depending on if you like to play as a glass cannon or not, Saryn is the only one that can take any sort of beating and is on par or better than Rhino and Frost in that regard. Vauban is the CC King. Technically only 2 of his abilities do damage (Bounce can but it's fall damage and negated in some Nightmare modes with low gravity) but has 2 that will take a lot of enemies out of the fight for about 15 sec unmodded. Choke points make you deadly. Your 1 you can stack on people and make your team a mobile lightning storm (against Corpus is extremely effective). Ult is good for CC and damage and if heavies get stuck in it, though it wont kill them, you have a window of 15 sec to shoot at them where they are defenseless (the longest of any ult). Has average HP, armor and movement speed but lower shields. Saryn is a beast that to me seams pretty versatile. She has ranged, melee, survivability, and a pretty standard ult that no one resists. All around good. Venom does good damage over time and you can spread it (but not with bolt weapons) but if you need it dead NOW you may want to shoot it or Ult. Molt can save lives still. It's not OP anymore but it spawns from you so if a disrupter is charging you just pop it and put it between him and you and you get to keep your energy and shields. Also can act as a mini armor of sorts if you use it wihile standing still and don't move. It will take most of the damage directed towards you but should not be something to rely on as it is risky. Contagion increases melee damage. I'd say it's a waste of energy for the short duration and has a cast time. Miasma is great. Does standard Ult damage and if it isn't killed it is stunned for about 3 seconds. Plus she has above average HP and armor, but average shields and slightly below average speed. Nova is like a walking explosion. Her 1 is good for keeping stuff from sneaking up on her or kiting enemies. Targets random enemies though if near groups so not reliable but a good source of damage non the less. Antimatter Drop can nuke enemies at the expense of ammo. Sort of buggy on clients. Orb will become invis or straight up despawn if targeted too long. Good range on it but leaves you open when firing on it and guiding it so be carefull. Worm Hole is a movement ability so it's situational but the range is good and if upgraded can port others with you. Her ult is what everyone is raving about. Units take double damage and are slowed 50%, and upon killing one of those units will produce an explosion that will likely set off others near it. The thing about it is the range on it is really good and even better with stretch. Really excels if enemies are close enough together to chain but falls short damagewise in later levels/defense. Like when you start getting spammed with level 84 ancients, about the only thing it is good for is the damage boost and slow because 800 damage is nothing to them. Has near same stats as Vauban only faster. In the end it comes down to personal preference of how to play or if you pug a lot as opposed to running with clanmates.